1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless belt, a transfer unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endless belt using a base material of polyamide-imide has been proposed as an endless belt used in an image forming apparatus. However, in a case where a highly fine image is required, a satisfactory image has not been obtained by use of the conventional endless belt mentioned above.